Savage Labyrinth
The Savage Labyrinth is a mini-dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. In a secret cave beneath a Headstone on Outset Island, the labyrinth is composed of 51 floors which contain a selection of Ganondorf's minions. There is a required Triforce Chart located here and a Piece of Heart (or the Hero's Charm in the remake) if Link perseveres through the entire labyrinth. It is similar to the Cave of Ordeals and the Take 'Em All On minigame. Story After Link restores the Master Sword with the help of the two sages, he must locate the eight Triforce Charts in order to rebuild the Triforce of Courage, one of which resides in the Savage Labyrinth. By braving through the deep underground dungeon, Link eventually retrieves the chart. Dungeon The Savage Labyrinth is composed of fifty-one single room floors, with each room (other than every 10th floor counting from the first) containing a group of enemies. Link's objective is to clear out all the enemies in order to extinguish the circle of flames that surround the hole leading to the floor below. As the dungeon progresses, the enemies get more difficult. None of the enemies will drop any ammunition or Recovery Hearts, making use of the Grappling Hook essential for those who wish to replenish health, magic, etc. while in the dungeon. Each tenth floor counting from the first contains an exit and Pots with Recovery Hearts or Rupees; the first floor also contains a pot with three Fairies. At the thirty-first floor is Triforce Chart #6 in the Gamecube version, or a Triforce Shard in the Wii U version, which Link can obtain when he plays the Wind's Requiem on the Wind Crest to make the Treasure Chest appear. In order to advance to the thirty-second floor and beyond, Link must use the Mirror Shield to reflect sunlight onto a statue that blocks the hole and disintegrate it. If Link makes it all the way to the fifty-first floor, the prize awaiting him is a Piece of Heart in the Gamecube version, or the Hero's Charm in the Wii U version. Technically, Link can challenge this dungeon anytime after he obtains the Power Bracelets to move the stone blocking the dungeon entrance, but if he desires to complete the entire dungeon, he must at least acquire the Mirror Shield from the Earth Temple. Floors 1-10 contain enemies mainly from Dragon Roost Cavern, floors 11-20 contain enemies mainly from the Forbidden Woods, floors 21-30 contains enemies mainly from the Tower of the Gods, floors 31-40 contains enemies mainly from the Earth Temple, and floors 41-50 contains enemies mainly from the Wind Temple. Items * Triforce Chart #6 (The Wind Waker) * Triforce Shard (The Wind Waker HD) * Piece of Heart (The Wind Waker) * Hero's Charm (The Wind Waker HD) Enemies * Armos * Armos Knight * Boko Baba * Bokoblin ** Green Bokoblin ** Grey Bokoblin * Bubble ** Red Bubble **Blue Bubble * ChuChu ** Red ChuChu ** Green ChuChu ** Yellow ChuChu ** Dark ChuChu * Darknut * Fire Keese * Keese * Magtail * Mighty Darknut * Miniblin * Moblin * Moblin Statue * Morth * Mothula * Peahat * Poe * ReDead * Stalfos * Wizzrobe See also * Cave of Ordeals * Den of Trials * Take 'Em All On * Treacherous Tower Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:Mini-dungeons